Kelvin
Baron Kelvin (男爵 ケルヴィン, Danshaku Keruvin) is the creator and financial supporter of the Noah's Ark Circus, and is referred to as "Father" by the first-tier members. Appearance Kelvin is completely wrapped in bandages with only his left eye and mouth revealed. He dresses in a formal suit, and is wheel-chair bound because he is missing both legs, although the reason for this is unknown. In the past, Kelvin wore glasses, had hair, and could walk. His undue obsession with Ciel Phantomhive, as well as his excessive desire to become more beautiful for him, impels him to drastically modify his appearance by means of plastic surgery. Personality In the past, Kelvin was well known for his philanthropic activities.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 4 He had welcomed children into his home and helped them survive when they had been abandoned, abused or otherwise neglected by their parents.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, pages 3-4 To his superiors, especially Vincent Phantomhive, he was timid, meek and humble, but he highly respected them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 7 However, his kindness and generosity was affected significantly when he encountered Ciel and consequently developed an inordinate obsession for him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 31, pages 8-9''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 31, page 29 Currently, Kelvin presents himself as a vulgar, depraved, and perverted individual with a great interest in Ciel Phantomhive. Moreover, he is rather oblivious to how his corrupted thought processes appear to others, as he seems surprised when Ciel articulates his aversion to Kelvin's speech and actions.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 31, pages 19-20 He holds a blatant disregard for all children except for Ciel; in fact, he deems it amusing for children to die gruesomely,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 31, pages 13-15 and strives to recreate the day Ciel was sacrificed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 31, pages 35-36 He also expends children as materials for Doctor's experiments with making artificial limbs.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, page 11 Kelvin uses his access to the first-tier members' brothers and sisters in the Renbon Workhouse and his ability to aid or hinder them, to control the first-tier members and get them to do his bidding, as unsavory as they may find it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, pages 10-11 Later, Ciel and Sebastian discover that Kelvin had lied about keeping the other children at the Renbon Workhouse alive, and that he most likely allowed Doctor to kill them for his experiments with artificial limbs.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 36, pages 21-22 However, this did not stop him from continuing to pretend they were alive so he could maintain his influence over the circus members, particularly Joker.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, page 12 History and Ciel.]] Five years ago, Kelvin met Ciel Phantomhive at a party hosted by Vincent Phantomhive, who he came to view as special and beautiful.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 31, page 27 After desperately researching the Phantomhives, Kelvin unearthed the "Evil Noblemen," and concluded that only special people could approach other special people when Diedrich led Vincent away. Kelvin decided to undergo numerous plastic surgeries in order to become more beautiful to suit Ciel. His wife became disgusted with his obsession and left him, but he did not care as long as he could become closer to Ciel as a result.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 11-12 When he received news that the Phantomhive family had been killed, Kelvin was very upset, and stated that his life had no purpose anymore. Some time later, he acquired knowledge that Ciel is alive and was to be used as a sacrifice. However, he could not attend the ritual sacrificing, as he had recently undergone another surgery and was forced to remain bedridden for a month.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 13-17 When he learned that Ciel has survived the sacrificing and had slaughtered all of his attackers, Kelvin had the Noah's Ark Circus kidnap children in an attempt to become closer to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 17-18 Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus Arc pulls a gun on Kelvin after witnessing the circus performance.]] Baron Kelvin is first referenced to by the Noah's Ark Circus first-tier members as Father, as he is the one that finances their circus. Ciel Phantomhive orders Sebastian Michaelis to find out his real name, and after seducing Beast, he learns that Father is actually Baron Kelvin.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 29, pages 4-7 When Joker later returns to his mansion, Kelvin is surrounded by lifeless children. He is excited by his appearance and inquires if "he" is with him, presumably a reference to Ciel. Joker says he is not, and that he believes the circus may have been marked by Scotland Yard. Father is convinced that the newcomers who invaded their tents must have been Ciel and his butler, and orders Joker to prepare a feast for their arrival. When Joker is worried about the others back at the circus and questions if they should issue orders, Baron gets angry and implies that he is in control of the fate of Joker's brothers and sisters still at the Renbon Workhouse; this subdues Joker into doing what he wishes. Happy at his agreement, Baron asks Joker to take a picture with him, declaring that he wants a new picture of a "devoted son and happy father."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, pages 11-12 Subsequently, Ciel and Sebastian enter the mansion of Kelvin, who they learn has been waiting for them. After witnessing a grisly and horrific circus performance, put on by untrained, brainwashed children, which Baron finds hilarious,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 31, pages 11-15 Ciel pulls a gun on Kelvin; Joker rushes to his rescue, but Kelvin refuses his aid as it may harm Ciel. Ciel then requests to see the other kidnapped children. Kelvin eagerly complies, leading Ciel to his basement, and states that he has something he would like to show Ciel anyway.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 31, pages 21-25 Kelvin has remade the basement into the room Ciel was sacrificed in, and even has children waiting in locked cages for a reenactment. He reveals that he has been obsessed with Ciel for five years, and wants to be a part of the day that Ciel was sacrificed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 19 Ciel shoots him, appalled,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 20 and Baron cries, shocked by the attack. Ciel tells him if he wishes to die like the people who witnessed his sacrifice, he should beg his demon (i.e. Sebastian) to do it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 23-24 Kelvin is forgotten for a while, when Doctor goes in the room and reveals that he is just as sadistic and twisted as Kelvin is. Ciel orders Sebastian to kill them both, which he does by dealing Doctor a fatal blow and stomping on Kelvin's head. Sebastian then sets the estate on fire, and they leave the bodies there.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 34, pages 18-24 Quotes * "Isn't it true? I raised you to be a good child. You do want your siblings still at the Workhouse to be raised into splendid adults also, right? The good little Joker will listen to what Father says, right?"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, page 11 * (Referring to Ciel, Vincent, and Clause) "I just couldn't take my eyes off of those three. In the dark night they were like a silently rising moon floating in the sky. I understood at the moment that these people were special people. Since then I desperately researched the Phantomhive family. I wanted to know exactly why they were so special. Then I knew. The true face of evil noblemen. Underneath beautiful flowers there were thorns. I couldn't help falling in love with what was under the rose."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 5-6 * (Referring to the Phantomhive family) "Special people can only be touched by other special people. I'm too ugly to even think about touching them. My wish to be wrapped in that velvety world of darkness would never be granted."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 8-9 * (Referring to Ciel Phantomhive) "He will also be wrapped up in beautiful thorns and become an evil flower, won't he? In that world of darkness would he become the only great cold moon? Completely out of reach. No! I want to touch him. I want to be a special person."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 10-12 Trivia * Baron Kelvin is frequently associated with the nursery rhyme Tom, Tom, the Piper's Son, as he signs his name in a letter to Joker as "Tom the Piper's Son" and has the lyrics to the rhyme relayed in several scenes relating to him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, page 40 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Nobles Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc